He thought she was lovely
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: Short stories about what life would have been like if Ian had never betrayed Amy. Please R&R, and eat your cookies, for crying out loud!


**Hey guys. So, I didn't win the contest. Heck, I don't even what ****_place _****I got, because only four people entered. That kind of stings, but I digress. Anyways, this is a series of short stories about what life would have been like for Ian and Amy, if Ian hadn't betrayed poor Amy in the Sword Thief. Please go read the other two stories that I wrote before you read this; they are, in this order:  
><strong>

**1. A re-do of the Sword Thief: Love is all you need.**

**_And_**

**2. A promise I will always keep (entry for the original cliche contest) **

**Again, please read these two stories before you read this. Or at least the first one. If you don't, then you'll just have to remain forever in the dark when references to these stories are made, and see if I care. SPOILER ALERT: I REALLY DON'T, BECAUSE IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT THAT YOU'RE SO LOST. SORRY, NOT SORRY. **

**Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own the 39 Clues or any of it's copyrighted characters. All rights go to Scholastic and the writing staff for the books. I only own the idea for this very story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: He Thought She Was Lovely<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lovely<em>.

That's exactly what Amy Cahill was to Ian Kabra.

Well, sort of, anyways. A simple, two-syllable word shouldn't be able to describe such a beautiful and amazing person. Ian knew that; his training to be a swift seducer assured that. Yet at the same time, he couldn't think of a stronger word to describe Amy. Oh, but don't think that he hadn't tried to.

Beautiful, amazing, pretty, angelic, wonderful; all words that he had tried to use for his beloved Amy. None of them worked quite as well as that single word; lovely.

Perhaps he should describe Amy a little better. Outwardly, she was beautiful, to say the _very_ least. She had long, reddish-brown hair, pale skin, and-his personal favorite- jade green eyes. Yes, she was very beautiful. It was her inside appearance, however, that Ian truly adored. Amy was so kind and compassionate; always forgiving people for almost anything that they did. For a clue hunter, this could be considered a bad and deadly trait, but Ian could only love her more for it. It was admirable that she could retain her innocent view of the world, especially after all that had happened to her.

After what _he _did to her. What had he done? Before Korea, Ian had taken advantage of poor Amy's feelings and mercilessly dangled her on a string. He had threatened her life, and the life of her younger brother Dan. He can't even forgive himself for that.

But in Korea, he betrayed his family, leaving his little sister Natalie behind-and Amy was more than ready to not only forgive him, but actually _love _him. Ian doubted that he even deserved the affection of this goddess in human form, but that didn't stop him from selfishly enjoying every second of it.

"I love you, Ian." This were words that she often said to him. Words that still swirl around in his head. Amy loved him.

Love.

_Love. _

_Lovely. _

Maybe that 'simple, two-syllable' word truly was the best word to describe his beloved Amy. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to be. Just trying was enough.

That's why he called her love. He thought she was lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>Daw! So sweet! Now, this was just a starter, hence why there was no plot or any real talking. Don't worry, though; we'll get to that stuff later. I need to focus on two things: first is writing edited versions of my first four stories (I assert that they kind of suck) and the other reason is... *I need a drum roll, please!* <strong>

**I AM WRITING MY FIRST BOOK! **

**Hurray! Yes, I actually am writing my first story, currently titled "Young Dracula". I keep you guys posted on how that's going. **

**Please favorite, follow and review this story. Thank you for reading, and I will see you guys later. Bye! **

**TODAY'S CLUE: Clover**


End file.
